


生长痛

by Karavivid



Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karavivid/pseuds/Karavivid





	生长痛

睁开眼睛，是昏暗的天光。  
远离正殿的偏僻之处，是连夏日的严酷都不能触及的凄凉之处，天色暗的山雨欲来的样子，但是推开拉门，铺面而来的仍然是热浪滚滚，仍然是热烈的令人产生退避之意的生机勃勃。  
源赖光关上拉门，形成了一种与世隔绝的态势。  
寒凉的阴影将他覆盖。那是蛇的嘶鸣，也是神的低语。那蛇从阴影中现身，在靠近阳光的地方消散，像是一个警告。  
开始的时候谁都没有想到会是这样的发展。  
尚还年幼的源赖光就已经显出离经叛道的影子，他不逊的想法令族里许多人厌烦,源氏本就不是讲究血统尊卑的家族，故而即使是族长的长子，奉承他的人也不多，在他的父亲也明确的对他表示：“别胡闹了。”之后，他好像真的变成了一个影子，一个叛逆的象征，被放在偏殿无人问津。  
不过，那是源赖光很小的时候的事情了。  
那时候源赖光并不在意这个，他寻求的是改变一切的力量，而力量本就不是与人为善的，是去践踏，去征服，去扭曲的。  
若没有人在意他，那更好，他需要的不是瞩目，而是力量。  
他坚定的这么想，因幼小而天真的无可救药。

直到有一天，他穿过禁地的结界，遇到了神。

阴冷浓厚到具有实体的妖力毫不吝惜的逸散出来，把宽广空旷的大地遮盖起来，尚还年幼的源赖光站在这雾气中，宛如站在祭台中央的羊羔。  
也许森森然的白骨和这景象更相配，源赖光这么想。  
然后他就听到了黑暗中传出来的一声轻笑。那个声音说：“如果你更喜欢这样的话。”  
接着地上就散满了白骨，人的，动物的，都睁着黑洞洞的两个眼眶，像在问源赖光：  
“这样你满意吗？”  
他们腐朽的不能再腐朽了，但从干枯的白色中透露出血淋淋的生命力。  
源赖光还没有许愿呢，神明就满足了他的一时兴起。  
那也许是幼时的源赖光所见过的最英俊的男人。  
脸颊上覆盖的奇怪的纹路没有破坏丝毫的美感，反而彰显着他的神性。直到他走的足够近，源赖光才发现那不是纹路，而是些形状精巧的小孔，从那里面可以看到男人纯黑的口腔内部，他是一团具象化的能量，逼仄的容身于人类的皮囊里。  
源赖光张开嘴，这是个机不可失的关键时刻，他想，长久以来缠绕他的，压迫他的东西，他终于可以摆脱他们，战胜他们，他在黑暗中找到点光芒。  
但是他看着那些没有生命的眼眶，他不得不犹豫，他真的找到了光芒吗？找到了黑暗丛林里的一条小路？而不是比黑暗更深邃的漆黑吗？

那个男人低下头，有些嘲弄的看着他，“你还没有决定好吗。”  
源赖光没有回答。  
当他回过神来，他发现自己手里拿着长刀，而锋利的刀刃没入人类的肉体当中，没有比切开练习用的草人更难，源赖光认出他的受害者，那是族中长老的脸，现在他们不能对他冷嘲热讽了。  
他拔出长刀甩净血迹，刀锋闪过冷冽的光芒，他发现这是父亲的宝刀髭切，他常常在兵器库中看到他，现在他把他握在手里了，他好像他身体的一部分，契合的那么完美，就该是这样。源赖光挥舞着髭切，几乎陶醉于每一次斩杀。  
他把髭切捅入他道路上的每一个障碍物，不管那是人类，还是妖怪，他丧失了神智，直到他把最后一个人都杀掉。  
他狂喜的想把刀抽出来，却感觉有人抚上自己的脸颊，当他抬起头去看他牺牲品的脸时，那光景让他如坠冰窟。  
那是他唯一的认同者，那是他的表兄源赖康。  
源赖光发出一声悲鸣，终于从幻象中醒来。  
他跪在地上沉重的喘息起来，只感觉潮湿的血迹还粘在脸上，血滴了下了，滴在出现在他视线里的华贵的衣袍的下摆上。  
“这就是你的愿望吗。”  
那不是神明的声音，而是恶鬼的低语。  
几条巨大的蛇缠绕上源赖光的身体，迫使他直起身来。他望着眼前的男人，感到滑稽可笑。  
“八岐大蛇。”  
神从不会怜爱世人，回应他的自然也不是神，向来如此。  
“我会实现你的愿望。”  
自然也要付出代价，源赖光在心里补充。  
这代价不难猜，他从身上的蛇发出的亢奋的气息就明白了。巫女和神媾和获得神谕，他和神媾和获得实现愿望的力量。  
禁锢源赖光的蛇好像因为他的顺从感到兴奋，发出嘶嘶的声音缠绕的更紧了，没有耐性的神急于得到自己的祭品。  
察觉到八岐大蛇想要扯开自己的衣服，源赖光费劲的把一只手从缠绕中抽出来，自己解开了那些繁复的层层叠叠。如果他穿着被撕破的衣服从禁地回到本家，事情会变得麻烦。  
八岐大蛇把手放在他的下身，好像难以理解一样，最后他决定自己弄出来一个口子，对于这个新造物，他很满意，并且并不在意接受它的人满不满意，他把手指伸进去摸了摸，接着并没有预警的，他毫不犹豫进入了那里。  
源赖光张开嘴发出无声的惨叫。  
非常疼，这是当然，即使不提他还是个小孩，在他窄小的下身蛮横无理的塞入不属于他的器官也已经是种折磨了。  
这东西和他的联系紧密的不可思议，忠实的把每一寸的感受都反映出来，那些破损的伤口，那些痉挛的抽搐辐射开来，几乎直接作用于他的脑袋，让他的太阳穴猛烈的疼痛起来。因为没有女性的器官作为缓冲，所以每一下深入都好像一直顶到了他的喉咙，让他有种干呕的冲动，于是他咳嗽了起来。  
但是有更多的蛇爬了上来，勒紧他的脖颈，在他因窒息而张大嘴的时候爬进他的嘴里，用毒牙摩挲他的喉口，也许是毒液的作用，他的咽喉麻痹了，变得松弛，但并没有丧失知觉。蛇冰冷的鳞片剐蹭他柔软的口腔内部，留下细小的伤口，他惊讶于在这种剧痛和麻木中他仍然能清晰的感受到这些折磨人的痛苦。  
神对他存在在这里的东西好像并不感兴趣，他把纤细的手指覆盖于源赖光的头颅上，着迷的看着指缝中露出的白皙皮肤和宛如沾着鲜血一样的额发，好像他能透过他们看到什么一样。  
源赖光没想到从这仪式里能得到什么轻松快乐，毕竟这是代价的一部分，是牺牲，是献祭。但他不能忍受的是，这过程让他明白伤痕不一定象征着荣耀，他被切开来，只是为了容纳他人进入自己的身体，一种强烈的屈辱感涌上心头，他为这感觉几乎落下泪来，而因为嘴里的蛇，连呜咽都变成断断续续的呻吟。  
八岐大蛇非常新奇一样低下头来舔舐源赖光的脸颊，他冰冷的舌头触碰过的地方留下一道潮湿的水痕，这时候源赖光才发现自己的脸都已经被泪水浸湿了。即使他嘴里的蛇早已消失，他也没有力气发出声音。  
八岐大蛇好像尝够了他泪水的味道，给了他一个苦涩的吻。  
他摔到了地上。  
等源赖光醒来的时候，他躺在自己的房间里，侍女正想要进来为他梳洗，这是他一贯的起床时间。  
他拒绝了侍女，让她出去，然后把手探向自己的下身，那里什么都没有，没有器官，没有伤口，他的口腔也没有异样，柔软的，完整的，和他一直以来的身体别无两样，但残存在他身体内部的疼痛却很鲜明，即使伤痕无迹可寻。  
这给源赖光带来了不可名状的恐惧，他的内部被损毁了，撕开了，但外面却被封死了，那么他身体里面的伤口也许永远都不会愈合了，而是保持着毁坏的样子腐烂。  
分明是无稽之谈。  
他唤侍女进来，坦然自若的接受她的服侍，和以前一样，用新生的身体。  
他的愿望在实现，源赖光可以清晰的感觉到，他得到了追随者，认同者，最重要的是，他得到了父亲的刀。这是个首肯，也是个暗示。他明白，他一直追寻的道路已经初具雏形，很快人类就不需要牺牲，也不再需要臣服了。  
虽然他也明白还会有“必要的牺牲”。  
他看着他的兄长源赖康，不知道是不是该阻止他去讨伐妖怪，让他感到迷茫的东西很少，但命运是其中之一。可能是看出他的犹豫，源赖康突然弯下腰抱住了他，这个动作让源赖光像被灼伤一样，他僵住了，源赖康搂在他肩上的手臂因为激动和恐惧微微颤抖，像是两条蛇，这种联想非他所愿，可他仍然不能自制的感觉窒息。窒息感让他的肚子里也疼痛了起来，夺去了他脸上稀少的血色。源赖康误解了他的意思，有些抱歉的放开了他。他看着源赖康，觉得自己实在可笑，于是郑重的回抱了他，并真心实意的说：“祝您武运亨通。”  
这是他最后一次见到活着的源赖康。  
他在大火和尸体中找到已经死去的源赖康。他把那尸体抱在怀里，不顾仍然温热的血粘上他的脸颊，和年幼时经历的幻象一样，无力的愤怒席卷了源赖光的全身。他希望那血迹能腐蚀他的皮肤，给他痛苦，但血毕竟太温柔了，软弱的无法留下痕迹。  
源赖光想找把刀，一把能留下痕迹的刀，足够锋利，既能毁灭他的敌人，也能毁坏他自己。所以当他在妖怪的的尸堆里找到那个已经面目不清的少年的时候，无力感再次使他感到了不变的痛苦，愤怒，和仇恨。  
他仇恨阻碍他愿望实现的妖鬼，他仇恨一意孤行的自己，他连实现他愿望的神明都仇恨。  
在沾满鲜血的祭坛中，神明显出他傲慢的影子，磅礴的神力使源赖光身边的人纷纷跪伏下来，因为恐惧，因为欲望。  
源赖光也伏下身，并不是因为任何一种感情，单纯只是因为下腹传来的绵延不绝的隐痛。


End file.
